


I Give I Owe I Promise

by Flickeringsnow0913



Series: 星星与大海 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Inspired by personal dreams, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913
Summary: Love is to give, to owe, and to promiseA kiss will owe a life, thereforeGive me a kiss, and I will promise my life to youwhich means I love you.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 弗宾 - Relationship, 罗路 - Relationship
Series: 星星与大海 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183157





	I Give I Owe I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> 亲吻学。

_Love is to give, to owe, and to promise_   
_A kiss will owe a life, therefore_   
_Give me a kiss, and I will promise my life to you_   
_which means I love you_

“我看见弗兰奇亲了罗宾。在甲板后，嘴对着嘴。”

特拉法尔加闻若未闻：“这没什么。他们是一对。”

余光见草帽小子瞪得呆了，他方正眼瞧来：“你船上的事，你不知道？”

“大家都知道，除了我。”青年委屈撇嘴，“他们宁愿告诉特拉男也不告诉我。”

“我有眼睛，自己会看。”他继又埋头看书，“还有，去一边坐着。”

他的同盟很不甘心跳下了桌，坐到旁边沙发的扶手前，两脚悬空。特拉法尔加被晃得发晕，见他没有离开的意思，多半午后小憩要泡汤。于是他摘了眼镜，转过身来：“怎么，你的船员亲吻，你觉得奇怪？”

草帽小子蚊子似地哼哼：“没有，就……有点生气。他们不该瞒我。刚才我去问娜美，她揍了我一拳。问乔巴，被乌索普骂了，而布鲁克一直在笑。原本我不想和山治说的，怕他伤心。唉。”

没人遮着掩着，只因为你是笨蛋。特拉法尔加恍觉对牛弹琴，心里尤生无奈，叹息一声。自别了庞克哈萨德，托同盟的福，他在这贼船上日叹无数。特拉法尔加可以想象那位航海士一路酸辛，橡胶白痴离了打架十窍也难通，辛苦船员不离不弃。

他不耐烦道：“如果你问我‘为什么要吃饭睡觉’，我也不愿搭理你。感情是他俩的事，还是说，你不喜欢？”

“喂！你想哪里去了，我又不是没见过别人亲。”草帽小子当即否道，“我知道那代表喜欢，街上有很多人这样，男的、女的，以前汉库克也想亲我。只是……”

“只是？”这傻小子懂什么是“喜欢”？

“为什么他们亲的是嘴——就这样。”

……好吧，他懂个鬼。

“不要问这么蠢的问题。”最终，特拉法尔加选择拒绝。

“我是认真的！”对方欲跳起来抗议，又屈服于他的目光，不得不缩头嘟囔，“凶什么凶，谁会教你怎么亲一个家伙。一张脸，眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、耳朵，既然是喜欢，那随便哪里都好嘛。”

特拉法尔加捏了捏眉间，上面仍留着眼睛架印出的小坑，愈捏愈红。看来他的计划有变，德岛交涉暂停，而“特拉法尔加小课堂”提前营业，开讲主题是“亲吻”学。绝了。

综上所述，他得出结论：“你没有亲过任何人，对吗，草帽当家的。”

“怎，怎么可能会啊！笨蛋特拉男。”对方的脸扭成诡异的形状。原来那个草帽小子也会不好意思。特拉法尔加忽觉这样的小插曲不很坏。

草帽小子又反问：“再说，你就亲过吗？”

…….很抱歉，答案是“有的”。他仔细回想了一下过去种种，嗯，还是不拿来扫兴罢。于是，另一番言论取而代之：“在聊关于我的事以前，你要分清亲吻有很多种，且并不都表示‘喜欢’——虽然大部分是。”

草帽小子安静了下来。

“首先，亲人可以亲吻额头，源于他们想保护你。”

青年却摇头：“可艾斯萨博和臭老头只会用拳头钻我的脑袋，而达旦急了是我们的末日。”

你是特例。特拉法尔加朝他翻白眼：“那是你的问题，我在说普遍情况。”

果不其然，那家伙听后又开始叨念外星语。

“老实听着。如果是陌生人，亲吻面颊可以表示尊重。亲昵的友人也会这样。”他停顿一下，补充道，“哦，吻手则是纯粹的礼节，类似见面的握手。”

“这个我知道！山治有做过，大约和什么‘骑士’有关。”

黑足当家的独善此道，他一点不奇怪。特拉法尔加如是想着，拾起杯盏抿了小口咖啡。

“但我还是更喜欢拥抱。要是每次见到娜美我都亲她的脸和手，她会把我扔到海里喂鱼。”

噗。他赶紧抹掉颚间的咖啡渍。很好，唯一的白衬衫清零。

“不许和你的船员做这些事——若他们问起，更不许说是我告诉你的。”后者一脸敷衍，多半他又白费口舌。

之后他们还讲了别的亲吻。关于草帽当家提及的“眼睛、鼻子、耳朵”，那都归为不大容易描述的范畴。兴许学识渊博的历史学家更擅长教授此类事情，他不论从立场或个性尽非良师。好在他的同盟已晕晕乎乎，他大抵搪塞，这人也挑不出错。任务顺利完成。

——哦不。正题还没开始。

“可你一直没告诉我，为什么要亲嘴巴。”在错误的时间，草帽小子用错误的问题打断。

同一时刻，特拉法尔加想到了“爱”。但他会换个方式阐述，因为这个字的复杂程度不亚于“恨”。他不能清楚地获知草帽当家的理解至哪一层面，在那个傻小子眼里，肉是一种爱，兄弟是一种爱，伙伴也是一种，而为了它们都需付出真心，致使无分主次。如果只将亲吻停留至性与求乐之上，未尝不可，那确是攀登极乐的必要过程，但他的同盟想了解更纯粹的部分：恋人。

什么是恋人：如果这个问题由拉米来问，他会怎样回答？

单薄的文字如何表达一往情深？简单的动作又如何表达一生决意？

“你可以认为，亲吻嘴唇是…… **给予** (To give) 与 **亏欠** (To owe)。”

草帽小子不解地看过来。特拉法尔加忽然想到，他眼前的人不像自己，一生问心无愧，不必“亏欠”。

“那是因为做错了事吗？不然怎么会‘亏欠’。”

“那叫‘愧疚’。”特拉法尔加一边蹙眉，一边思索解释，“或许我的话略有歧义，应先说明这两个词。举个简单的例子。在你快饿昏的时候，有人送来一碗饭。你会怎么想？”

对方不假思索：“感动得要哭了。会想感谢他，以后还能见面的话，甚至想拉他做伙伴。”

“你会这样做，因为你觉得他应得这份谢意。或者，你认为你欠他的情。”

草帽小子纠结片刻，在掂量过食物的价值后严肃地点头：“大概算吧。”

“当你最窘迫、最无助的时候，你渴求什么，别人便给你什么。你得到满足，会想报答，这是给予与亏欠。”

他说得很慢，对方亦听得认真。草帽小子筛糠般点头，好像根本无法从他的话中找出纰漏：“给予的事物可以是一碗饭、一杯水，可以是力量、财富。”

直到他说：“也可以是生命。救命之恩。”

特拉法尔加没有发现对方愣了一瞬。他只是罗列事例，有些多少会不恰当，自己也不介意。见那人不言，他本应继续说，未料青年抢先一步：“那么特拉男救过我，我需要在你嘴边亲一下吗？”

哦。这真是始料未及。特拉法尔加大脑空白了两秒，于是他必须多用两秒来消化同盟向他索吻的事实。

“我想……并不需要。”草帽小子成功让他思路崩断，且一时找不到接口。特拉法尔加去够杯子，杯沿仍挂着水渍，他未理会，直抓来灌。五息后，他做出今日的第二声叹，稍克制道，“亲吻与这不一样。”

温饱、富力、生命，不论如何，世上总有人们给予并欲偿还的对象。它们数不胜数。但这种给予乃是自愿，不图报酬；这种亏欠亦是自愿，不图对错。

“就像我救你是一厢情愿；你想怎么做，忽视或回报，那也随你。”特拉法尔加说，“我们各取所需。”

“亲吻就不是吗？”

不一样。那是……有所图的。

“一个人给予的是吻，这个吻在索取一件事物，而你应需、必须还与他。”

那叫 **承诺** (To promise)。

“承诺 ？”草帽小子疑惑道。

特拉法尔加说：“一句话的承诺。”

“嗯……比如，‘现在你是我的伙伴了’？”

……这个话题必须结束，不能再多。

直到最后，草帽小子也没得知那句话是什么，更不知特拉男为何把他轰出房。

_那之后_

鸟笼极速收缩的最后四分钟，王之高地废巷，草帽小子转醒。他看起来像在融化，四肢无限抻长，舌头都打结。

再见草帽小子，自己会说什么，特拉法尔加想了百种答案。然此情此景，他却开口说：“我欠你一条命 (I owe you my life)。”

对方无力咳嗽两声：“你吵死了。”

他猜到他会说，“你是我的伙伴，没有欠不欠的”，即使这是伪命题。但特拉法尔加没猜到下一句：“不过你，你确实欠我…….一句话。”

他的同盟仰躺在地，几乎黏住的眼皮初次抬起，无一不看向他。

特拉法尔加皱眉：“‘现在我们是伙伴了’？”

草帽小子“哧哧”地笑，不知是被挑衅的语气逗乐，还是言论本身便滑稽。现在他只是块捅破了的橡皮，所有的声响从颚两侧漏出来，特拉法尔加听了一会，也跟着呵了几下。若他二人气力尤存，那将会是开怀的笑。

“我也喜欢你这样讲，但……不是这句。”

特拉法尔加当然知道。他记得千阳号上的谈话，关于“给予与亏欠”，以及“一句话的承诺”。或许在断臂掉下高台的时候他便应该道明：既除心结，二人同进退至今，草帽小子愿听什么他岂装傻。

但今实非良机：外面是起伏的嘶喊，海军海军共抵鸟笼，德雷斯罗萨的人民祈祷救世主降临，时间开始倒流。而他们口中的“路西”、那个他守护的“草帽小子”，终于拖着满身伤痕，颤颤巍巍地起身。

“看来你得多……想一想，可我必须走了，去揍飞明哥。”他说，“蕾贝卡，她……她在等我。我们约好了。”

草帽小子缓缓走过他身旁，每走一步，他的身体便蒸出热汽，如同淬火的刃。那人赴的是一不归路，脸畔却无恐惧，日光渐从他头顶洒落，流入眉峰、鼻阔，直到周身沐浴金意，衬得目色愈坚硬。

还有五秒。

五秒钟，英雄“路西”将恢复惊人的能力，力挽狂澜于阵前；也是这五秒，他的同盟忽而转身，在万千沸声中静静地说：“那么你呢，特拉仔。”

特拉法尔加注视着那双迸射光芒的眼睛，只是注视，内心的汹涌涡旋便沉作一片平湖。是啊，他连命都给了这个人，还怕说出那样的一句话吗——

“亏欠的话，回来再说。”最终他道，“我会等你，这是 **承诺** (Promise)。”

不过那时，恐怕他们先需要一个吻。

END


End file.
